Thirteen Candles
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Eve officially blossoms into a young woman as she turns thirteen years old. Then she finds herself falling for one of the muggles at the skating rink. The first episode of season two and episode fourteen in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Shopping Trip

Harry, Ron, and Hermione got out of the car and started walking a crossed the parking lot together. "I can't _believe_ that you talked me into this Hermione." Ron began. "Not only are we going to look stupid in a mall designed for muggles, but you're making me go into Victoria's Secret. I mean do you know how ridiculous I'm going to look buying women's underwear?" he questioned as Harry laughed while they entered the building. "They're going to think that I'm a sexual predator or something."

"No they're not, besides we're not buying Eve any new underwear, she's got plenty. And she doesn't need anything that looks like that. We're here to get her some makeup and other beauty products." He told him.

"Wow, pretty soon Eve's going to be a teenager, she'll be allowed to wear makeup, and shortly after that she'll be dating boys. I guess all the prophecies are true, the world really is coming to an end." Ron said as Hermione laughed.

"No it isn't, nobody knows when the world's going to end. Not even witches or wizards. Only God knows when that's going to happen." She told him as Harry nodded and grinned at her.

"That's right, you tell him Hermione." Harry said.

"Take it easy you guys I was joking. Aren't Christians allowed to have a sense of humor?" Ron wondered.

"Of course." Harry began. "Even God does, otherwise you wouldn't have been born." He told him with a chuckle.

"Ha, ha very funny Harry. Well, I'll see you guys later." Ron said as he turned around and started walking away.

"Wait a minute just where in the world do you think you're going?" Hermione asked him.

"Where else? The food court." He told her before he turned around and continued on his way.

"That man would eat his head if it weren't the fact that it's attached to him." Hermione muttered under her breath as Harry stifled another laugh and they continued walking on their way. "Wow, I can't believe it's almost Eve's birthday already. It seems like Christmas just ended." She said.

"That's because it did." Harry told her when all of a sudden he stopped and caught a glimpse of the arcade. "Whoa,.." he whispered while his face lit up with excitement. He couldn't remember being that excited since his father bought him his Ferrari for his seventeenth birthday. Hermione stopped and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Go ahead, I'll go meet you over there when I'm done shopping." She told him before she watched him run away. "This isn't a shopping trip it's a babysitting job." She said to herself before she rounded the corner and walked into the store.

"Hullo, may I help you?" a blonde haired woman with rather large breasts questioned her.

"Yes, I'm looking for some beauty products." Hermione began slowly turning her head away from her so that she wouldn't have to stare at them. "I mean, _I'm_ not looking for them, they're for a friend of mine. I mean not they're not for him, they're for his little sister." She said nervously.

"I see, right this way Mam." She said before she started walking away.

"Wow, thank _God_ that Ron decided not to come." She whispered glancing up at the ceiling before she started to follow her around the corner.

 _…_

Snape grinned as Harry, Ron, and Hermione came in through the door. "Hey guys how was the shopping trip?" he asked them.

"Good, where's Eve?" Harry wondered.

"Oh she went out on her broom for a little bit." His father told him.

"Really? Isn't it a little cold for that?" Ron wondered but Harry just simply shook his head.

"No, I ride dragons in the wintertime, so why can't she ride her broomstick?" he questioned.

"That's different, that's your job." Ron told him.

"I ride my horses in the winter as well, in fact that is one of my favorite things to do." Harry said.

"Well I better hide Eve's presents before she gets back." Hermione said as she walked down the hallway.

"And I'll go ahead and start planning tomorrow's Sunday school lesson." Harry said before he turned to walk into his bedroom and then shut the door behind him.

"And I'll just stay here staring at the wall since everyone else has something to do except for me." Ron said.

"Why don't you go practice your guitar?" Snape suggested.

"Because I don't have a song to practice it with, we haven't written anything new yet and I already know all of our other songs by heart." Ron told him.

"Alright then, how about a game of wizard chess?"

"Nah, I think I'll just go ahead and watch some television." Ron said plopping on top of the couch and turning on the TV with the remote. That's when suddenly Eve walked in through the front door carrying her broom in the palm of her right hand.

"Hey angel, how was your ride?" her father asked her when suddenly Angel the dog perked her ears up and lifted her head. "Not you, you." He said shaking his head at the dog and turning to look over at his daughter.

"It was great Daddy, all of the other girls say that they wish they could have a Nimbus 2005. And not only do I have one of the fastest brooms to date, but I'm also one of the best Qudditch players in my year." She boasted.

"Well, I'm proud of you sweetheart, but you know it isn't very nice to brag about it. Proverbs even says that you should let others praise you instead of bragging about yourself." He told her.

"I know I'm sorry Dad, I don't mean to brag. I just want the other girls to be impressed." She said.

"Yeah right, you mean you want the boys to be impressed." He told her as she just simply shrugged at him.

"So?" she questioned.

"So, if you're only playing Qudditch to get a boyfriend you're wasting your time because you're still way too young for it. Besides, you should be grateful that I've even agreed to let you start wearing makeup." He told her.

"I'm not playing Qudditch because I want a boyfriend, I play it because I love doing it." She told him as he grinned at her.

"Good." He said.

"I was just simply saying that if I happened to catch a boy's attention in the process that it would be an added bonus." She said as Snape rolled his eyes at her.

"Just go put your broom away, it's almost time for supper." He told her before he hurried into the kitchen as she turned and hurried down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Argument

Snape parked his car out in front of Petunia's house and honked the horn. A few seconds later Teddy and Heather ran outside with Petunia lagging behind carrying their suitcases. Heather reached the car first and repeatedly tugged on the handle before she and Teddy climbed inside and strapped themselves in next to Johnny's car seat. Johnny studied them for a moment before glancing up at Petunia and continuing to suck on his pacifier.

"What's Johnny doing here?" Heather wondered as Harry turned his head and looked back at her from the passenger seat.

"Bill and Fleur asked if we could take him with us so that he could see the horses." Harry began. "And what's the big idea of making Aunt Petunia carry all of your stuff?" he asked them as both the twins hung their heads guiltily.

"Sorry Aunt Petunia." Heather told her sheepishly.

"Yeah, me too." Teddy echoed.

"Oh that's alright, did you have both have a good time?" she asked them with a grin as she set their bags down on the seat next to them and they both nodded. "Good, and you both used the bathroom?" she questioned as they nodded again. "Alright then, have fun at your lesson." She told them before she planted a kiss on either of their cheeks and then slammed the door behind them.

Harry and Snape waved to her before Snape started backing out of the driveway. Heather turned to look at Johnny and smiled at him. "Hullo Johnny." She said as he grinned back at her.

"Hi." He said.

"Wow, you sure are getting to be a big boy. I can't believe that you're going to be two years old pretty soon." She told him as he continued grinning at her.

"Peeky-boo." He said.

"Alright you want to play peek-a-boo?" she questioned him as he nodded. Harry smiled at her through the mirror as she started playing the game with him and Johnny squealed with giggles before doing it back to her.

"That used to be Tobey's favorite game when he was a baby." He said.

"Yeah, most little kids enjoy that game." Snape said with a grin before finishing backing out of the driveway and drove away.

 _…._

Harry chased after Johnny as he ran through the tables screeching loudly with snorting and whinnying horses in the background. "Come here you little escape artist." Harry said finally being able to catch up to him and swooping him up inside his arms. "Wow, you certainly are getting fast." He told him placing a kiss on the top of his head before carrying him over to Lightning's stall.

"Horsey." He said pointing at Harry's horse as Harry nodded at him.

"That's right Johnny it is a horsey, it's my horsey. Do you want to pet him?" he asked him as the little boy nodded. "Alright come on then, come in here and meet the horsey." Harry said reaching down with one hand and unhitching the door before shutting it behind him.

"Hullo horsey." Johnny said smiling at Lightning as Harry smiled down at him and kissed him again before Harry carried him closer to the horse and Johnny reached out a tiny hand and gently stroked his horse.

"Hey boy, this is my godson Johnny. He came here to visit you." Harry told him as the horse snorted and Johnny mimicked him. Harry laughed when suddenly Eve came around the corner.

"Hey Harry, you're showing Johnny around I see." She said.

"Yep, but pretty soon I have to give him back to Dad so I can tack Lightning up. Besides he has to go home for supper in a little bit." He told her.

"Give him to me, I'll take him back to Dad before I tack up Harmony." She said as Harry opened the door again and handed the baby over to her before hitching it up again.

"Alright there you go, thanks." He said when suddenly Eve began wrinkling her nose.

"No, thank _you_." She said sarcastically. "You didn't tell me that he needed changing."

"Sorry, didn't know." He told her.

"Oh well c'mon Johnny, let's get you all cleaned up. You owe me for this one Harry." She told him before she turned around and walked away as Harry just shook his head and laughed before he slipped the currycomb through his fingers and started to brush his horse.

 _…._

"So Harry, I was thinking about how you could make it up to me for changing Johnny's nappy earlier." Eve said as he came through the front door with their father and the twins.

"Won't you give me at least a moment to breathe first?" Harry asked her.

"Sure," she began as she turned her head to look at the clock. "alright time's up. Anyway, you can get me that new cell phone that I wanted for my birthday." She said.

"I already told you, you're not getting a cell phone." He said.

"What!? Why not!?" she cried indignantly.

"Because you're too young and you'd probably use it to contact boys!" he told her.

"Well yeah, of course I would. I'm a teenager now, and it's normal for me to be into boys." She said.

"Yeah, but not the way you are." Harry told her.

"C'mon Harry don't you trust me? Besides, all my friends have their own phones!" she exclaimed but Harry just simply shook his head.

"No I don't, and I don't _care_ what all your friends have. You're not getting a phone, end of discussion." He told her.

"It just isn't fair! You're totally ruining my life! I don't want you coming to my party this weekend! I hate you, and I wish that Mum was here instead of you!" she yelled as hot and angry tears pierced her eyes before she quickly darted inside her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

"Oh Lord, I told you the world's coming to an end." Ron said.

"No it's not, she's just upset because I won't let her have her own way. She'll apologize as soon as she calms down. That's just part of the process of raising a teenager. Or a teenaged girl anyway." Harry told him.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but this is not a teenaged girl that we're dealing with. This is a teenaged witch who has already mastered Ginny's famous bat boogey jinx." Ron told him.

"Yeah well if she does underage magic not only will she get in trouble with me and her father, but you have the power to suspend her out of school remember?" Harry questioned.

"Oh yeah, right. Well you still shouldn't have let your girlfriend teach her how to do that spell." Ron told him with a shake of his head.

"My girlfriend just happens to be your sister so you're to blame as well. Now c'mon, help me get dinner ready." Harry said before he turned and walked into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The New Boy

"So did you and Eve make up then?" Ron wondered while he, Harry, and Hermione made their way down to the car.

"Well sort of." Harry began. "We're on speaking terms and she's agreed to let me come to her party, but she's still upset that I won't come to her party." He finished.

"Yeah well she's thirteen years old now, it's about time she learns that she's not always going to get her own way." Ron told him while he dug his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the doors before they started climbing inside the car.

 _…._

"Hey son, you made it." Snape began with a grin throwing his arms around Harry and embracing him after he, Ron, and Hermione stepped through the front door.

"Yeah and I didn't think I was going to either. I hate driving in the dark, and the traffic was a pain in the ass." Harry told him before he let go of him a few moments later. "So where's Ginny?" he asked him.

"She's with Eve and Luna. They're busy getting their skates on." He replied.

"I'm not sure what it is about girls but they always seem to be in packs." Ron said.

"I just feel bad for Tobey since he can't skate." Hermione said heaving a heavy sad sigh.

"Yes he can, Neville's sticking by him and helping him to make sure that he doesn't run into anybody. He just needs to learn how to balance. But so does Johnny." Snape told her.

"Aww, you mean Johnny's going to skate too?" she questioned him.

"Yeah, his father is putting little baby rollerblades on his feet. Right now he's only teaching him how to walk with them on, but he'll learn how to skate in no time." He told her.

"I'm glad I brought my camera along then, I'm going to go find him so I can take a picture of his first time being on the rink." She said before she hurried away.

"Yeah, I think I'll go with her. At least Johnny will probably be better at it than me." Ron said before he started walking away and Harry followed him.

 _…_

"Wow Eve, you look really good on skates." Luna said as she smiled at her while she and Ginny skated behind her.

"Thanks my mum and I used to do this all the time when I was a little girl." She said when all of a sudden she tripped and fell landing smack dab on her bottom. The other girls skated to stop and were about to ask her if she was alright and if she needed any help but an older boy beat them to it. He had short bright orange hair (brighter than hers) baby blue eyes and freckles all over his cheeks and down his neck.

"Are you alright?" he asked her smiling down at her and offering her his hand. The moment that Eve looked inside his eyes she widened them and heard the song Dream Weaver being played inside her head.

"Uh,.." she stammered. "I uh,.." she began trying to continue to search for words while he continued smiling at her and she brushed the bangs out of her eyes and tucked them around her ear. "Yes, I think so." She said while finally taking ahold of his hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"My name's Jeremy, but I like to be called Jerry. What's your name?" he asked her.

"Uh,.. it starts with an E. It's a biblical name,.." she said before quickly turning towards to Ginny for help and saw her mouth her name. "Eve! That's it, my name's Eve." She told him.

"Eve huh? Wow, what a pretty name. Which is well suited for such a pretty girl." He told her as he gazed into her eyes and Eve gazed back into his in which they seemed to twinkle, and his teeth seemed to sparkle.

"Thanks." She began smiling back at him. "My real name is Evangeline though, but I prefer to be called Eve." She explained.

"Well Eve, do you want to skate with me? I'm the only one in my group who doesn't have a girl to skate with." He said as Eve quickly turned her head and looked back at Ginny and Luna who nodded their heads repeatedly at her.

"Uh,.. yes! Sure!" she cried while turning to look back at him as he chuckled at her. "I mean sure, I'd love to." She said dreamily while Jerry offered her his hand again and this time she happily accepted it before they skated off together and Ginny and Luna turned to look at each other with their mouths gaped wide open.

"Oh my God!" Ginny squealed while they started jiggling around and waving their hands. That's when suddenly Jessie skated up to them and stopped behind them while they continued to squeal.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked them.

"Eve's got a new boyfriend!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly unaware that Harry had skated up to them as well.

"Really, that's cool. What's his name?" Jessie wondered.

"Jerry." Luna said happily.

"Jerry? Who's Jerry?" Harry asked her when all three ladies quickly turned their heads and realized his presence for the first time. "I don't remember anyone named Jerry being on the invitation list.

"That's because he's not." Luna told him.

"You mean to tell me that Eve just skated off with some boy that she doesn't even know?" Harry inquired.

"Well, technically yes." Ginny began as Harry suddenly felt his anger begin to broil. "Now c'mon Harry, don't look at me like that. I mean everybody is strangers with each other at first. There was a time when you didn't know me. Oh okay maybe that's a bad example since we were just out of diapers but still. Jerry seems like a really nice kid and I think you should give him a chance." She told him.

"You can't possibly know that yet. I mean look at Jessie, she thought that she was in love with Alan, but look what he did to her!" he snapped.

"Well maybe but Jessie was able to handle it, and I know that Eve can too. You can't protect her forever!" Ginny yelled back at him.

"Oh yeah, well we'll just see about that." Harry said before he skated away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Fighting Your Own Battles

"So Jerry, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Eve asked him while they continued skating with each other side by side.

"I have two sisters. I have an older one name Julie, she's already grown up now and getting ready to have a baby of her own, and a younger one named Jill." He told her. "I'm the only boy." He added.

"Wow, Julie Jerry and Jill. You have a bunch of J people living in your family." She told him as he chuckled.

"If you think that's interesting my father is named Jared and my mother is June. What about you, do you have any brothers and sisters?" he asked her.

"Yeah I have two brothers and two sisters. They're all here with me tonight, it's my thirteenth birthday party." She explained as he grinned at her.

"Well happy birthday." He told her.

"Thanks and happy new year to you. How old are you anyway?" she asked him.

"Fifteen. I'm a freshman in high school. What about you? What school do you go to?" he asked her as they skated to a stop.

"Oh." She began before she glanced down at the ground.

"Is it the middle school around the corner from here?" he wondered.

"Well, umm,.. you see Jerry,.." she began when suddenly Harry skated up to them and skidded to a stop. Jerry's eyes grew wide as he stared at him.

"You're,.." he began gaping his mouth wide open with astonishment but Harry didn't even acknowledge that he was there.

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded to know.

"No offense Harry but I don't think that it's any of your business." She told him as she started skating away from him but he quickly grabbed her arm.

"Oh yes it is! Do you have any idea how Dad's going to feel when he finds out that you just skated off with someone you don't even know!?" he yelled.

"Well I would know him if you gave me a chance! But you never give me a chance to make any new friends!" she hollered back at him.

"Eve listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Jerry told her but that's when she quickly pulled away out of Harry's grasp and burst into tears before she skated away. "Eve!" he exclaimed as he sadly watched her go.

 _…._

Aaron smiled down at Roberta as she laid fast asleep inside his arms. David grinned while he watched him when suddenly Fleur arrived back over at the booth carrying her son inside her arms. "Alright Johnny's been changed and now he just needs to eat his dinner." She said as she sat him down on the ground by the booth.

"Good luck with that." Bill told her as she went to go order him his meal.

"Hey Johnny, cool light up shoes." Aaron told him with a grin while he glanced down at them.

"What do you say Johnny?" Bill questioned him as he grinned and revealed all of the teeth that he now had inside his mouth.

"Thanks." He told him when all of a sudden Roberta woke up and started to cry. "Baybee?" he inquired with uncertainty as Bill picked him up and kissed the top of his head.

"That's right buddy it is a baby. This is baby Bobbie." He told him while he sat him down inside his highchair and strapped him in.

"Yeah she's probably just getting hungry. Here, try giving her a bottle." David told him as he handed it to him when suddenly Eve skated up to them.

"Hey Eve, what's up? How's the birthday girl doing?" Aaron asked her before he placed the nipple onto Roberta's lips and she started to suck.

"Terrible, I'm leaving." She told him before she unstrapped her skates and took them off her feet and then placed them aside.

"But you can't leave, this is your birthday party." He told her.

"I don't care!" she snapped. "Harry always ruins everything!" she cried before she ran away when suddenly Harry ran over to the table and Snape came out of the restroom.

"Have you seen my sister anywhere?" Harry asked them.

"Yeah you just missed her, she just ran out of here. She seemed awfully upset." He told him.

"What!? And you just let her go?" Harry questioned him with disbelief.

"Don't get angry with Aaron, he's holding Roberta. Besides, what's going on here? Who left?" his father asked him.

"Eve did, she ran away. I have to find her, she could be anywhere." Harry told him as he tried to walk away but his father blocked him.

"Why would Eve want to leave her own birthday party?" he wondered.

"Because surprise, surprise she's mad at me." Harry told him as Snape groaned and rolled his eyes.

"What happened this time?" he questioned him reluctantly.

"She got mad at me for trying to stop her from talking to a boy." Harry told him.

"She was with a boy? What boy? Who was he?" Snape wondered.

"I have no idea, some kid named Jerry! I know nothing about this kid and truth be told neither does she! I don't care how cute she thinks he is, he's still a stranger!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, Lord,.. I knew this was going to happen one of these days." His father said.

"I know and I'm not going to let her get hurt like Jessie did, I mean I heard him talking about the fact that he's a freshman in high school. What if he finds out that Eve's a witch? I know I come down hard on her but that's because I know what it's like to lose a sister, and I love her too much to let anything happen to her." He said as his father took a deep breath and sighed.

"Listen son, I know how much you love her and that you just want to protect her, but she's not a little girl anymore." He told him as he shook his head. "She's developing into a fine young woman at that. And sooner or later you're going to have to start letting her make her own decisions and fighting her own battles. All you can do now is trust her judgement and offer her support if she needs it." He told him as Harry simply just looked at him for a moment.

"You're right. I really blew it didn't I?" he questioned him.

"Well that's a part of life son, you mess up sometimes." His father told him.

"I'll be right back. First I have to find her, and then I'll talk to her." He said as he started walking towards the exit and then disapparated into thin air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; A Happy Ending

Eve laid down on her bed while she sobbed hysterically into her pillow. Streaks of her mascara ran down her face. That's when suddenly Harry came in through the front door. "Eve? Are you here?" he questioned.

"Go away!" Eve hollered angrily on the top of her lungs while she continued to sob as Harry quickly turned down the hallway and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Eve, it's Harry. I just want to talk to you for a second." He told her before he slowly turned the doorknob and entered the room. Eve was rolled over onto her side facing the wall as he slowly walked over to her bed and sat down on the foot of it before Precious leapt up onto it and started washing herself. "Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry how I acted." He told her as she quickly sat up and looked at him.

"You really hurt my feelings! I wish that you would stop treating me like a baby!" she shouted at him.

"I know," he began as he took a deep breath and sighed. "and I don't mean to, it's just that I already lost my mother, I didn't want to lose my sister too. But Dad reminded me that you're old enough now to make your own decisions on who you want to be with, and if you really think that Jerry is a nice kid that I don't see any reason why you shouldn't hangout together. And I just wanted you to know that I trust your judgement on whatever you decide." He told her as he placed his hand on top of hers and started rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"Really?" she questioned him with uncertainty before letting out a sniff as Harry nodded at her.

"Listen Eve, remember what happened after Mum died and you originally didn't want me Ron and Hermione to live with you because you didn't want anything to change?" he asked her as she sniffed again and nodded. "Well after a while you came to accept it, but we still had adjustments that we needed to make. That's sort of like what's happening right now. You being a teenager is a brand new experience for all of us, and it's just going to take some adjusting. However I have no doubt in my mind that you're going to make a great one, because you know what?" he questioned her.

"What?" she questioned him back.

"You are a _good_ kid." He told her as he smiled warmly at her. "And you're going to make an even finer witch. I know that Mum would be proud of you and what a fine young lady you're turning into, because I know I am." He told her as she quickly wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly.

"Thanks Harry, I love you." She told him as he wrapped his own arms around her and hugged her tighter before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too." He told her before they broke apart again and Harry grabbed a few tissues out of the Kleenex box and grinned at her. "Here, you're starting to look like a tiger with all the black stripes running down your face." He told her as she stifled a laugh and blew her nose before she wiped them away and started dabbing at her eyes. "Then once you finish getting yourself all cleaned up you can come back to the party. I know a fine young man who's probably looking for you right about now." He told her.

"Really? You think so?" she asked him as he grinned at her slyly.

"Oh yeah, I saw the way that he was looking at you." He told her with a nod.

"But what if you're right and he doesn't accept me?" she asked him.

"Well then, that's the risk you're going to have to take. But I know that if he really does like you he'll accept you for what you truly are, but if he doesn't at least you'll know that I'll always be there for you. And no matter what guys are probably going to come and go, but I'll always be your brother, and I'm going to be someone that you can always count on." He told her.

"Besides Jesus right?" she questioned him with a grin as he grinned back at her feeling rather proud with the fact that he had taught her well.

"You've got it." He told her as he bopped her on the nose with his finger. "Now come on," he began as he took her hands and pulled her to her feet. "let's go back before they start getting worried about us." He said.

 _…._

Ginny was there to greet Harry and Eve as they skated back onto the rink. "There you guys are! Where the heck have you been!?" she cried.

"Sorry, we had a little misunderstanding but I just took care of it. Where's Jerry?" Harry asked her as he and Eve started looking around for him but he was the one who ended up finding them instead.

"There you are, are you alright?" he asked Eve as she nodded at him before he glanced over at Harry. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to cause any trouble." He told him.

"It's alright, I'm the one who should be sorry for not giving you a fair chance. And the truth is I think my sister really likes you so I'm going to give you guys some space and give you that proper chance now." He said before he and Ginny turned to look at each other and then grabbed each other's hand before they skated away.

"Jerry, there's something that I've got to tell you." Eve began as she glanced down at the ground. "I'm a witch." She told him as he chuckled and grinned at her.

"Yeah, I know." He told her.

"What!?" she exclaimed with incredibility and disbelief as she shot her head up and looked at him as he laughed again. "How could you have possibly known that?" she asked him.

"Because my little sister's a witch. She starts her first year at Hogwarts next year. I knew you were a witch when I found out that your brother was the famous Harry Snape." He told her.

"Really? And that doesn't bother you then?" she asked him as he continued smiling at her.

"Of course it doesn't." he began as he took her hand and gazed inside her eyes. "I really like you Eve, you seem like a very nice person and you're a very pretty girl. That's all that really matters to me." He told her as she smiled back at him.

"Thanks Jerry, I like you too." She told him gazing back inside his eyes.

"Well c'mon then, let's skate. Afterwards we can exchange phone numbers. Witches do have phones don't they?" he wondered as she giggled.

"Yes of course they do. They pretty much have everything that muggles have,.." she began. "except for magic powers." She finished as she took his hand and started skating with him side by side as Harry and Ginny secretly skated behind them ever so often exchanging grins with each other.

 **Next Time; Ron accidentally clones himself and a very big secret is discovered about Alyssa.**


End file.
